O Que Realmente Importa
by Lady Petrova
Summary: Poseidon&Athena.   1943, Segunda Guerra Mundial. No meio de tanto sofrimento, Athena se vê desamparada e sem esperanças. Mas Poseidon lhe mostra o que realmente importa. Dizem que a guerra separa as pessoas. No caso deles, foi justamente o contrário.


Poseidon estava sentado em uma pedra, em um dos belos jardins do Olimpo. Ou eram belos, antigamente. Agora, para ele, pareciam mais deprimentes.

Não eram somente os jardins do Olimpo que estavam nesse estado. Afinal, era 1943. O mundo travava a mais sangrenta batalha já vista, e o Olimpo não estava longe disto. Os olimpianos compraram a batalha dos Estados Unidos, o país no qual residiam. A simples idéia de ter que se mudar para a Alemanha, caso esta ganhasse a guerra, aterrorizava os pesadelos de cada um deles. Não estava fora do conhecimento de ninguém ali o que acontecia naquele país, naqueles tempos.

Em falar em algo belo, mas deprimente, Athena tinha acabado de chegar ao imponente aranha-céu, o Empire State. Seus cabelos dourados estavam desgrenhados, e seus olhos cinzentos não tinham brilho algum. A deusa inteira estava assim: Sem brilho, sem vida.

Quando ela chegou ao andar de número seiscentos, sua primeira impressão foi de estar sozinha ali. Estava enganada. Poseidon a encarava com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade. Fazia semanas que ele não a via. Ela fora designada para se infiltrar no Nazi, e ele tinha uma noção do que ela deveria ter visto por lá. Eles não costumavam serem cordiais um com o outro, mas ele não gostava de vê-la com esta cara, e ela não tinha vontade nenhuma de ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

"Athena?" ele deu o primeiro passo, chamando seu nome. A dama encarou-lhe curiosa, mas seguiu até onde ele estava

"Oi Poseidon." ela o cumprimentou rapidamente, antes de quase desabar próximo onde ele estava. Ela precisava de um banho, uma boa noite de sono, e principalmente, de esquecer o que vira. A terceira parte que era complicada.

"Por que você está tão preocupada?" ele perguntou, encarando a deusa com seus olhos verdes penetrantes

"Poseidon, Terra chamando" ela zombou irritadiça "Estamos em uma guerra. Em uma guerra mundial! Preocupada é exatamente que eu deveria ficar!"

"Não acho" ele disse sorrindo "Não estou preocupado"

"E quando você está?" ela retrucou "Você nunca entende a seriedade dos acontecimentos. Não é de surpreender que esteja ai, só sentado em uma pedra, relaxando."

"Eu sei que é sério" Poseidon disse "Mas, eu tenho algo que você não tem: Otimismo"

"E por que eu deveria ser otimista em uma situação como esta?" Athena perguntou revirando os olhos

"Por que não deveria ser otimista em uma situação como esta?" Poseidon replicou

"Nem os humanos estão otimistas, por que eu deveria estar?" ela treplicou, após perceber que estava sem opção. Ela odiava apelar para os humanos.

"Ah, Athena, poupe-me" ele disse, rindo de puro escárnio "Você fala como se os humanos fossem criaturas super otimistas"

"E não são?" ela perguntou, colando cinza no verde

"Não são" ele disse sorrindo "Os humanos são realistas, assim como você. Só se prendem no presente. São céticos"

"Com licença?" a deusa disse ofendida

"Não fique ofendida, mas é verdade" Poseidon disse "Preste atenção: Á quanto tempo os humanos não acreditam em nós?"

"Desde os romanos" ela respondeu automaticamente

"Desde os romanos" ele repetiu "Ou seja, á mais de dois milênios, os humanos não acreditam em nossa existência. Eles estão cada vez mais céticos. Presos em suas medíocres realidades. E você está indo por este caminho"

"E por que eu deveria ser feliz em um tempo como este, Poseidon?" A deusa disse possessa "Estamos em uma guerra. Pessoas estão morrendo por todos os lugares... O mundo está um caos, o medo está instalado nas mentes de todos. Por que eu deveria estar feliz? Por que eu deveria estar sorrindo com tantos chorando? Vamos, diga-me! Diga-me uma razão plausível, e eu prometo ser otimista daqui para frente. Mas tem que ser uma boa razão..."

"Bem, a razão é clara, minha cara" Poseidon disse sorrindo "E eu sinceramente não sei como você mesma não percebeu"

"Fale logo" Athena disse bufando

"Você está viva" Poseidon disse simplesmente

"Poupe-me, Poseidon" Athena disse "Eu sou imortal, tolo. Eu estaria viva mesmo que não quisesse. Isso não é um motivo plausível. Mal chega a ser um motivo."

"Athena, É claro que é! E é ai que mora o grande X da questão!" Poseidon disse "Você tem esse dom, tão cobiçado por esses tempos"

"A imortalidade?" ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha

"A vida" Poseidon disse "Você tem sua vida. Muitos perderam as suas"

"Poseidon-" Athena começou, aflita, mas Poseidon já estava no embalo

"Deixe-me terminar" ele disse arisco "Você estava infiltrada no Nazi, então deve ter uma noção da quantidade de gente que aquele partido ostenta, entre simples partidários, á soldados, á grandes lideres. Certo?"

"Sim, mas eu não vejo como-" Athena novamente tentou falar, mas foi novamente, duramente cortada por Poseidon

"E você deve ter uma noção da quantidade de mortos que são registrados todos os dias, não é?" Poseidon disse. Ele estava quase se divertindo com a situação de estar no controle.

"Ah" Foi só o que Athena conseguiu dizer. Ela tinha uma noção boa demais.

"Eu acho que isso quer dizer sim" Poseidon disse "E sabe o que é pior? Eles morreram lutando uma guerra que não era deles" pausa "Morreram pela guerra de Hitler, Mussolini e tantos outros. E onde está Hitler numa hora destas? Usando de suas palavras pra seduzir mais alemães, envenenando sua pátria com seus conceitos nojentos. E pergunte se ele ao menos se importa com esses que morreram por causa de seus planos asquerosos, de sua guerra nojenta? É claro que não."

"Eles morreram pela pátria" Athena disse de súbito

"Não, Athena" Poseidon disse "Eles morreram por Adolf. Por Adolf e seus conceitos de merda" pausa "Morreram de Tókio á Stalingrado, de Berlim á Londres, de Londres á New York. Milhares morreram nos últimos minutos, e milhares estão morrendo agora, enquanto conversamos. Soldados Aliados e soldados do Eixo, juntos por um denominador comum: A Morte. E eu ainda não falei dos Judeus"

"Não" Athena disse. Ela estava totalmente desesperada por não se lembrar do que vira. Tanta gente inocente, sofrendo tão duramente...

"Sim" Poseidon insistiu "Aqueles pobres humanos não fizeram nada para merecer as torturas que sofrem de sol á sol. Estão recebendo punições, simplesmente por respeitarem suas religiões o bastante para não terem coragem de renunciá-las, mesmo em perigo de morte. Muitos deles estão morrendo agora, também. Soldados, judeus, negros, poloneses e tantos outros. Todos perdendo suas preciosas vidas, e você ai, não dando o devido valor á sua. Você tem tudo, Athena. Tudo para ser feliz. É bonita, está viva e é jovem, e nunca vai envelhecer. Tem dinheiro e poder... E está viva. Não precisa de mais razões para pintar um lindo sorriso no rosto e enfrentar os problemas com otimismo."

Athena começou a chorar. Ela não fazia idéia do por que, mas aquele discurso mexera muito com ela. Poseidon estava totalmente certo. Ela estivera perdendo tempo com pessimismos bobos, enquanto tanta gente morria por conta desta guerra nojenta. Gente que estava sofrendo, mas que muitas vezes, sofria com aquele otimismo no coração. Enquanto ela, a deusa imortal, se mantinha pessimista e irritada. Agora, a deusa se sentia culpada; seu choro era por ter sido tão boba.

"Shh, calma" Poseidon disse, passando um braço por trás da deusa

"Como eu pude ser tão boba?" Athena perguntou, pela segunda vez no dia, selando cinza no verde, enquanto limpava seu rosto "Me sinto estúpida"

"Você estava mesmo sendo uma grande boba" Poseidon brincou "Mas não vai ser chorando que vai apagar isto, não é?"

"Acho que não" ela disse, pela primeira vez no dia, soltando uma gargalhada verdadeira, e deliciosa aos ouvidos do outro deus. Eles se encararam por mais alguns segundos, ambos novamente em pés, e então, ela tomou a iniciativa e, surpreendendo o deus dos mares, abraçou-o. Ela meio que sentia que precisava fazer isso. Era uma forma de tentar mostra-lhe o quanto ela estava agradecida por ele ter lhe mostrado o que é importante. Ele retribuiu o abraço, passando suas mãos por trás da deusa loira de olhos acinzentados.

"Poseidon?" A voz de Afrodite foi ouvida por eles, que se soltaram do abraço no ato

"Estou aqui" o deus disse

"Meu turno acabou" Afrodite disse, chegando até eles "Olá, Athena!"

"Olá, Afrodite" Athena cumprimentou a deusa do amor, que para ela, sempre fora o otimismo em pessoa. Mas, a deusa logo depois, dirigiu-se novamente á Poseidon

"Zeus disse para eu dizer-lhe para você encontrá-lo em Stalingrado" Afrodite disse, e só depois Poseidon notou Ártemis, vindo caminhando até eles

"Olá, Ártemis" disseram Poseidon e Athena, simultaneamente

"Olá" Ártemis disse simplesmente

"Eu vou para Stalingrado?" Perguntou Poseidon curioso

"Não, Poseidon" disse Afrodite "Você vai lá para falar com Zeus, e ele vai lhe dizer para onde você vai. Embora, devo dizer, esteja na cara que você vai se infiltrar no Nazi dessa vez. Athena acabou de voltar, e aquele lugar não pode ficar sem um infiltrado."

"Boa sorte, eu devo dizer" Ártemis disse "Aquele lugar pode enlouquecer alguém"

"Eu acho que dou conta" o deus disse, com seu sorriso torto estampado no rosto

"Acho melhor você ir" disse Ártemis, inexpressiva. Seguindo Afrodite, elas começaram a seguir o caminho até seus templos. Ambas precisavam tomar banho e comer algo. Afinal, era guerra, e o descanso não duraria por muito tempo, e elas sabiam.

"Também acho" Poseidon disse, mas antes que ele saísse, Athena puxou seu braço.

"Obrigada" ela disse sorrindo

"Pelo que?" ele disse, sorrindo de volta

"Por que mostrar o que verdadeiramente importa" A deusa disse

"Sempre que precisar" Poseidon respondeu, seguindo o caminho até o grande elevador. E mesmo que Athena estivesse continuado no mesmo lugar, Poseidon jura ter conseguido ouvir um "Boa Sorte" antes da porta do elevador se fechar.

Athena sorriu, encarando o elevador fechado, de longe.

"Esse Poseidon é uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas" ela disse para si mesma, sorrindo e começando a trilhar o caminho para seu templo.

Mais distante, Ártemis e Afrodite andavam distraidamente, quando Afrodite disse:

"O que você achou daquele abraço que vimos, ao sair do elevador?" ela perguntou sapeca

"Dizem que a guerra separa as pessoas" disse Ártemis, aparentemente ignorando a pergunta da deusa do amor. Depois de um tempo, porém, ela continuou "Acho que no caso deles, foi justamente o contrário"


End file.
